


The Things Frank Likes

by rxinventlove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Seasons, Short & Sweet, Spring, Starbucks, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: Alternatively titled “The Year Frank Fell In Love With His Barista.”





	The Things Frank Likes

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is a horrible ripoff of “Oh, Fuck, a Math Question” by my99centdreams (the link won’t work i’m sORRY just look it up. it’s good.) but i couldn’t get the idea of my head so i had to write my own.

In the spring Frank liked flowers. He liked the rain and the dew and when the trees started to turn green again. He loved when the days got longer and he could finally start drinking iced coffee without freezing his ass off. And maybe most of all he liked the barista who worked at Starbucks—ok maybe he liked him every season.

So he stopped every morning at Starbucks, bought ridiculously overpriced coffee, and smiled at the barista whenever he could.

Spring was happy.

—

In the summer Frank liked the blue skies. He liked blasting music from his car with the windows rolled down and the sun and walking his dog. He loved the warm nights and living off iced coffee. He still liked the barista in the summer, probably more than he did in the spring.

He still stopped every morning at Starbucks, still bought the ridiculously priced coffee, and he still smiled at the barista like a flower opening towards the sun.

Maybe it was the heat, but he thought the barista smiled back at him during the summer.

Summer was bright.

—

In the fall Frank liked the leaves. He liked pumpkins and Halloween and drinking beer’s with Ray on his birthday. He loved how everything was coloured in reds and oranges and yellows. He still liked the barista in the fall, although now he knew the barista’s name was Gerard.

He still stopped every morning at Starbucks, and still bought the overpriced coffee—but not always. Sometimes he just bummed around talking to Gerard until he got kicked out. He always came back with a smile the next day.

He went on his first date with Gerard in the fall. He liked that too.

Fall was warm.

—

In the winter Frank liked cuddling. He liked drinking coffee in mugs and snow and waking up every morning warm and safe with Gerard. He loved his boyfriend. He still liked the barista in the winter—just now Gerard was _his_ barista. Frank really liked him a lot. Frank liked his dumb bead-head and his coffee addiction and his comics. He liked him more than anything else, more than any season.

Frank stopped going to Starbucks. He made coffee at home every morning and drank it in bed with his boyfriend.

They spent a lot of time together in the winter. Frank liked that the best.

Winter was love


End file.
